


Call Me Sir

by highheeledwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highheeledwoman/pseuds/highheeledwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki fancies a Midgardian singer. Smut ensues. Bondage and choking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Sir

If Loki was anything, it was committed; to the cause, to revenge, to justice. And lately, to a mere Midgardian with a voice like whiskey over the rocks; warm with a touch of ice, that burns all the way down. He'd been watching her for a week or more, from sound check, and the concert, then the after party, and finally, the lucky soul she took back to their bus for a quick suck and fuck. So it came as no surprise when his control snapped and he took action. 

She awoke on her stomach, on a large green comforter over a plush mattress. Her hands were bound to the headboard with a length of soft gold rope. Before she could contemplate the novelty of bondage while being fully dressed, movement caught her eye.

Loki stepped closer to his newest toy and sighed in pleasure. He wore a simple tunic of soft cotton and loose breeches. 

"I am Loki of Asgard. You might remember my debut in New York City. You needn't worry about that for now. You may call me Sir."

He was directly next to the bed, so he saw her pupils dilate in desire. He stroked the hair back from her face lightly.

"When you answer me, you will say "yes sir", "no sir", and "please sir". Say it," he growled.

"Yes, si-."

Loki slid onto the bed between her thighs with a hand on her throat. Squeezing her neck, he whispered in her ear, "I know exactly what you like."  
He released her to caress her cheek and tickle the back of her ear. Her breathy moan sent the blood rushing to his cock. His head spun.

Tightening his grip on her jaw, he held her in place as her thrust two fingers into her mouth. Loki's control almost faltered with the moist heat of her mouth, the rough sensation of her tongue, and the hum of the purr coming from the back of her throat. 

Quickly, he withdrew his fingers. He slid under her shorts to circle her clit while she gasped in surprise. "I am so glad you disdain wearing underwear, dear."  
She stuttered as she answered, "Yes s-sir."  
Loki's growl was one of predatory lust: devouring and ravenous.  
She whimpered as he teased her hole: circling and curling his fingers around until her hips were bucking in time to his ministrations.  
Loki ground his hips against her ass as he finally thrust his fingers wholly in. She came with a litany of moans and he held her against him until her spasms stopped. Not out of gentlemanly regard, but because his arm was locked around her waist in lip-biting self-control. 

He leaned close to her and rumbled, "Now you're going to suck my dick while I lick your cum from my fingers."

He lifted off the bed with his hand on the back of her head. He stood beside the bed and brought her head to him. She took his length without hesitation or struggle. His moan came out ragged and tight. He tilted her head to lock eyes while he licked the wetness from his fingers. The moan against the head of his cock in her throat sent him over the edge. He threw his head back, the vein in his neck pulsating to his release. His head slowly came forward to drop against his chest. His eyes opened as she licked the last of him from her lips. The hand in her hair twitched. He smiled, sated and pleased with his new toy.


End file.
